


Everything's Fine

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World Cup (belum) berakhir begitu saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hömmels

Kamu menatap langit kota Berlin yang bercahaya. Terang, seolah mereka sedang menyambut kalian. Tak ada satupun awan yang menutupi sinar mentari. Semua benar-benar tampak berbeda. Karena kenyataannya, lautan manusia yang kini mengerubungi posisi kalian semua memang menyambut kedatangan sang juara.

4 bintang akan tertera di _jersey_ kalian. Menghantarkan perasaan bangga yang tak terkira.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia? Siapa yang tidak merasa bangga? Tidak ada. Kau pun sangat merasa bersyukur atas apa yang kau peroleh. Meski kau harus mengemban posisi yang berbeda, tapi kau bermain 90 menit full di setiap pertandingan. Itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

Sebagai seorang _centre-back_ dan _captain_ di klub Schalke 04, selama ini kau berpikir bahwa menjadi _World Cup Champions_ hanya sebatas mimpi belaka.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, ada satu hal yang membuatmu tak berpikir demikian. Kau bahagia, memang, tapi tak sepenuhnya begitu. Kau sempat berharap agar kerumunan itu bubar, menyisakan kau dan _dia_. Namun kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum pada kamera.

Setitik kehampaan itu muncul tanpa kau inginkan.

Kau membalikkan tubuhmu begitu Julian merangkulmu seraya tersenyum kecil. Julian Draxler adalah sahabatmu, yang tentu sangat mengerti dirimu. Dia mungkin tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan –dan kau sangat menghargai usahanya untuk membuatmu tersenyum kembali.

“Takdir takkan mempermainkanmu lebih dari ini, Bene.”

Kau mengangguk pelan. Kau percaya kata-katanya. Takdir memang akan menyakitimu, tapi takdir takkan pernah membuatmu merasa sangat terluka. Melihatnya yang kini berada di sisi lain _bus_ membuatmu harus menunggu. Terus menunggu –sampai ia sadar dan mengerti. Butuh waktu lama, tapi pasti akan terjadi.

Julian seringkali menyelamatkanmu dari keterpurukan. Tak salah jika kau banyak bercerita padanya. Dan Julian sendiri mengerti segalanya –dia anak yang baik, itulah respon setiap orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagimu, dia lebih dari itu. sosok sahabat yang sesungguhnya.

Sesungguhnya jika kau bisa memilih, kau ingin agar hatimu terikat dengannya. Bukan dengan _orang itu_.

Sesulit inikah menjalin hubungan dengan _rival_ sendiri?

Takkan ada yang mengira ini akan terjadi. Sejak Manuel Neuer menegaskan kepindahannya, semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Pertemuan yang sesungguhnya sangat sederhana namun penuh makna. Berawal dari sepatah kata yang tak bisa dilupa; bagaimana bisa?

“Jule –aku hanya tak yakin..”

Kau menatap nanar sosok yang kini tengah berbincang hangat dengan Erik Durm. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Tidak ada. Hanya memperhatikannya. Melihatnya dari kejauhan, berusaha menyampaikan apapun yang kau rasakan. Hasilnya nihil –kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa.

“Hey,” Dia menepuk bahumu pelan, “Hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Kau tak boleh bersedih –jangan sia-siakan itu, Bene. Aku yakin kalian berdua hanya butuh waktu –sama seperti Marco dan Mario ataupun Basti dan Lukas.”

Satu musim tanpa bicara mungkin memang akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang sangat fatal. Itulah yang kalian rasakan.

Matamu menangkap sosok Mario yang kembali menyendiri di sudut. Tangannya melambai hangat menyambut sorak sorai penggemar, sedang tangan satunya tersembunyi dari setiap mata; menggenggam _jersey_ yang jelas bukan miliknya.

 _Jersey_ itu, milik Marco Reus.

Kau menghela nafas, membiarkan Julian kembali menyapa para _fans_ di bawah sana yang terus berteriak. Kau tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhmu untuk mengikutinya. Tidak kali ini. Kau belum siap. Wajahmu masih menyiratkan kepedihan, bukan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya.

Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan masa lalu.

_How can I fix everything –when I know that I was alone?_

Kemudian ponselmu bergetar di dalam saku. Sesungguhnya kau tak ingin mempedulikan apapun selain pikiranmu sendiri –tapi sebuah dorongan dalam hatimu memaksa untuk meraih ponsel dan membuka pesan masuk.

 

 _ **Mats Hummels**_  
 _11.19 AM  
_ _I want to talk._

 

Kalimat sederhana itu membuat dirimu ketar-ketir. Panas cahaya mentari seolah memperburuk kondisimu. Nafasmu sempat tertahan saat membaca empat kata itu. Kau memasukan ponselmu kembali ke dalam saku seiring matamu mencarinya.

Mungkinkah ia mengerti perasaanmu saat ini? Entahlah. Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berputar dalam benakmu. Mungkin ia hanya ingin berbicara mengenai musim selanjutnya, _revierderby_ dan lainnya. Tapi semua itu masih kemungkinan belaka. Kau takkan pernah tahu.

Kemudian kau menemukannya. Matamu menangkap jelas sosoknya –yang entah sejak kapan melihatmu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kau termangu –apa yang bisa dilakukan, kau hanya berdiri kurang dari 50 meter darinya dan kau hanya terdiam di tempat. Berbuat banyak akan menarik perhatian kamera –dan kau tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Bukan –bukan karena rivalitas yang membelenggu kalian, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Lebih dari itu.

Kalian bukanlah Lukas dan Bastian yang bisa saja menebarkan _bromance_ di antara keduanya. Kalian tidak akan pernah sama dengan mereka.

_I want to talk._

Entah apa yang membuatmu bisa membaca pikirannya. Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih jelas. _What?_

Sesungguhnya kau tak mengharapkan ia dapat mengerti bahasa tubuhmu. Tapi begitu ia menggerakkan bibirnya, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan, membiarkan dua kalimat itu terbang ke angkasa –untuk satu tujuan; kemudian kau mendengarnya dengan teramat jelas.

_About us._

Sesaat kemudian, tenggorokanmu tercekat. Kau masih berdiri di sana, dan kini kau semakin sulit untuk bergerak setiap detiknya. Apa –apa maksudnya? Oh –ayolah, dia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi berat rasanya –tak bisa, kau tak bisa melakukannya.

_Why? After all of this –why now?_

Kau menghela nafas dan menutup matamu. Tenang. Jangan panik. Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ayo –tarik nafas, hembuskan perlahan. Bagus, sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Bene?”

Suara Christoph Kramer membuatmu membuka mata kemudian melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil padanya, “Tidak –aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih..”

Jawabanmu tentu takkan mudah dipercaya olehnya.

“Sungguh? Kau tampak pucat.”

Kali ini wajahmu menyiratkan rasa tak percaya. Benarkah itu? Oh tidak –jangan sekarang. Tapi jika kau memang ingin menghindar darinya, mengikuti scenario yang ada pun takkan jadi masalah.

Pertanyaannya adalah: apakah kau benar-benar ingin menghindarinya?

Untuk apa? Memperbaiki segalanya? Dia butuh waktu? Oh –mana mungkin semua itu membantu. Menjauh darinya hanya akan memperkeruh suasana yang ada. Coba lihat bagaimana awal mula hubungan Mario dan Marco terjalin kembali; bicara satu sama lain.

Dia sudah mengharapkanmu, bahkan mengajakmu, untuk kembali berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana denganmu?

Kau menarik nafas dalam, “Ya –aku hanya kelelahan, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku.”

Christoph tak tahu apa-apa. Dia bukan Julian yang tahu segalanya dan dia juga bukan Miro atau Philipp yang pasti tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam tim. Tapi bukan berarti Christoph tidak khawatir akan kondisimu; semua yang melihatmu pasti akan berpikiran serupa. Kau tak ingin orang lain terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Lingkup masalah hanya sebatas kau dan dia.

Sejenak kau menatap wajahnya yang kini menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah. Ha –dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Kau mengangguk sekilas, menyutujui ajakannya. Dia hanya ingin bicara, bukan? Baiklah. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, mau tak mau kau harus siap menghadapinya.

 

 _ **Mats Hummels**_  
 _11.25 AM  
_ _Well?_

 

_**Benedikt Höwedes** _   
_11.26 AM  
My house. 7 pm._

 

 

“Kau beruntung Lisa sedang pergi.”

“Ya, aku tahu.”

Kau membukakan pintu untuknya kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Membiarkannya untuk masuk tanpa diminta. Memang seperti itu. Selalu. Dia menutup pintu depan perlahan lalu duduk pada sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Dia bukan tamu, sama sekali tidak. Kau membiarkannya memakan roti Nutella yang baru saja kau buka kemasannya.

“Aku belum pernah membelinya.”

Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Rumahmu sepi, tak ada siapapun selain kalian berdua. Bahkan suara televisi tak menghalangi suaranya untuk masuk ke gendang telingamu. Kau melihatnya yang kini meraih roti kedua. Memang ruang tengah dengan dapur hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah _pantry_ kecil, jadi kau bisa melihat apapun yang ia lakukan.

“Aku baru saja akan memakannya sebelum kau datang. Minum?”

“Kau tahu aku tak bermaksud seperti itu –roti ini enak. Oh –terima kasih.”

Kau meletakkan dua gelas air mineral dingin di atas meja sebelum mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Roti itu kini sudah tersisa empat –membuatmu menghela nafas. Kau kehilangan selera makanmu entah karena apa.

“Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana..”

Tentu saja dia tak tahu. Semua ini hanya karena komunikasi yang terputus begitu saja. Latihan. Pertandingan. Latihan lagi. Pertandingan lagi. Terus begitu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan? Bertemu? Berbincang? _Revierderby_? Tidak. Apalagi jika salah satu dari kalian mengalami kekalahan; _coach_ takkan berhenti bicara.

“Kau terlalu dekat dengan Erik.”

“Dan kau terlalu dekat dengan Julian.”

Kemudian kalian saling bertatapan. Kalimat itu tersirat kecemburuan –yang selama ini tertahan dan tak terucapkan. Kau melihat itu dalam matanya –begitu pula dirinya. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang cukup berani. Pantas saja mudah terpancing emosi.

“Dengar –apapun yang pernah aku lakukan, aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahan lagi, _Benni_ , ini resiko yang harus kita ambil. Kita harus fokus –seperti katamu, _dulu_. Aku tahu ini sulit, _sangat sulit_. Aku berusaha mengerti apa alasanmu untuk selalu menghindariku selama kita berada di Brazil –kecuali setelah melawan Perancis.

“Entah apa hanya aku yang merasakannya. Semua terasa nyata –kau bahkan memelukku dengan erat. Beberapa hari kemudian kau kembali menghindar. Kau membuatku bingung –membuatku terus memikirkanmu. Tapi aku serius, _Benni_ , aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, sesulit apapun itu. Kau masih berharga bagiku.”

Deretan kalimat itu membuat kedua alismu bertaut.

“Bukankah kamu yang menghidar dariku, Mats?”

Ah benar –kalian berdua salah paham. Dia kini menatapmu heran. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan. Oh –kecuali imajinasi yang memaksa kalian untuk berpikiran negatif. Tapi terkadang, imajinasi itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatmu ketakutan.

“Apa?”

“Bukankah kamu yang menjauhiku saat aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai? Bukankah kamu yang malah berbicara dengan Matze saat berada di tempat kami? Bukankah kamu yang tidak peduli saat aku merengkuhmu untuk berselebrasi? Bukankah kamu yang –“

Dan kalimat itu terhenti seketika. Kau berusaha untuk tidak terjekut begitu sesuatu mendarat pada bibirmu. Oh astaga –dia dekat sekali denganmu. Matamu masih terbuka, begitu pula dengannya. Tak berkedip. Kalian sama-sama menahan nafas. Sesaat kemudian kau adalah yang pertama untuk menutup mata, membiasakan diri. _He kissed you_.

Apa yang mampu kau lakukan? Tidak ada. Cobalah untuk sejenak melupakan segalanya. Segalanya –selain rasa Nutella yang ada pada bibirnya.

Tak lama, ia menyudahinya. Hanya menempel, tak lebih. Kau pun membuka matamu perlahan. Dia hanya menginginkanmu untuk berhenti berbicara, berhenti untuk saling menyalahkan.

“Aku tak pernah mengetahuinya,” Dia menarik nafas, “yang kutahu hanyalah satu hal; aku masih menyayangimu.”

Degup jantung kalian saling bersahutan. Kau tak membalas apapun. Kini kau terdiam dan mematung dihadapannya. Salah paham memang mampu menghancurkan segalanya, tapi kau tak pernah mengira akan menjadi seperti ini.

Perasaan itu membuncah kembali. Perasaan yang sama saat kau merengkuhnya setelah pertandingan melawan Perancis. Saat itu kau tak sadar –hatimu menuntun seluruh tubuhmu untuk melakukannya. Dan tentu saja kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Membiarkan mereka mengalir apa adanya, mewakili jutaan kalimat yang tak pernah terucap hingga saat ini.

“ _Benni_ –“

Kau ingin mengulanginya. Kau ingin kembali merasakannya. Kau ingin kembali pada masa lalu. Dan kau ingin mengatakan segalanya –bahwa kau juga merindukannya, menyayanginya. Kau tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi –dia begitu berharga bagimu. Satu-satunya alasan untuk terus bertahan, untuk terus menunggu dan mengucapkan harapan.

Dan kini, harapan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kau merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat, _sangat erat_ , seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Dia sempat tersentak namun membiasakan diri lebih cepat. Perlahan namun pasti, tangannya balas merengkuhmu, seiring membelainya pelan. Kau tak mau mengeluarkan suara saat ini, biarkanlah keheningan yang menjadi jawaban. Ada kalanya hal itu sangat berguna –meski sesak, namun bermakna.

_You’re an idiot, Mats._

Seperti apa yang pernah kau katakan padanya, semua ini adalah resiko yang sudah harus kau hadapi.

_I missed you._

Namun, kau tak pernah menyesal untuk mencintai rivalmu sendiri.


	2. Götzeus

“Aku lihat kau tak kunjung melepaskan benda itu.”

Kau tersenyum. Tak ada alasan untuk tak melakukannya. Senyummu merekah dan tak hilang meski perayaan telah berakhir. Bukan –bahkan senyummu baru muncul kala perayaan itu berakhir. Entahlah apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal itu. Bahagia –perasaan itu membeludak dalam hatimu.

 _Weltmeister_.

Demi Tuhan. Kau teramat bahagia untuk itu.

“Melepaskan apa?”

Dan kau malah melemparkan sebuah senyum kecil padanya. Dia yang sangat kau rindukan. Dia yang sangat kau harapkan untuk berada di sisimu. Dia yang seringkali kau hubungi di tengah kesendirianmu. Dia –dia yang selalu kau sebut dalam doamu.

Kini kau bertemu dengannya lagi. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Saat kau tengah melambaikan tangan pada para penggemar, ponselmu bergetar pelan. Mau tak mau kau harus membukanya –kau tak bisa jauh dari benda itu. Kau membalikkan tubuhmu, menggunakan tangan kananmu untuk mengeluarkan ponsel. Tangan kirimu tak bebas. Sama sekali tidak. Menggantung lemah di sisi tubuhmu, menggenggam erat benda lainnya. Sebuah wujud kerinduan yang tak mampu diucapkan.

Tertulis dengan jelas pada layar ponselmu.

 _ **Marco Reus**_  
 _11.19 AM  
_ _Meet me after parade. See you at the park._

Sesungguhnya kau tak perlu mempertanyakan di mana letak taman yang ia maksud. Tentu saja kau tahu. Awal mula kalian bertemu dan saling menyapa. Sebuah ketidaksengajaan masa kecil. Baik kau maupun dia sangat bersyukur akan pertemuan itu. Dan kala kau membaca pesan itu, sebuah perasaan aneh menyeruak kembali. Entah apa karena efek terlalu lama berada jauh darinya, kau tak tahu. Yang pasti, kau sangat menantikan itu.

Dan di sinilah kau sekarang. Bertatap muka dengannya. Rambut itu masih keren seperti biasa –meski beberapa orang menganggapnya aneh. Kau tak peduli. Unik. Mengingatkanmu padanya. Dan senyum itu. Astaga –tunggu, kau bukanlah remaja perempuan yang akan meleleh dengan mudah.

Tapi tak ada salahnya –kau memang sangat merindukannya.

“Sebegitu rindukah kau padaku? Sampai _jersey_ -ku tak kau lepaskan sampai saat ini.”

“Kau melewati satu bulan tanpa diriku, tanpa sepak bola. Bukankah seharusnya dirimu yang merindukanku?”

Sekali lagi, kau memperhatikan sosok yang berada tepat di hadapanmu. Berdiri tegak –tanpa satu pun tongkat di kedua sisinya. Sejujurnya kau bisa menangis kapan saja. Menangis penuh keharuan, mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam pikiran. Tapi kau tahan –jangan, _jangan_. Semua harus dilakukan secara perlahan. Kau tak mau mengulangi kesalahan –atau kau akan kembali menyentuh dasar jurang kehancuran.

“Aku tak mau berbohong; aku memang merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu?”

Kau tersenyum manis, _sangat_ manis –baginya dan bagi para pendukung wanitamu, tentunya. Suaranya yang terdengar halus dan lembut sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kau dengar satu tahun yang lalu. Dingin dan sinis, kau bahkan hanya berhasil mendengarkan kalimatnya dua kali –dan itupun penuh dengan rasa benci.

Jujur saja, kau tak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Semua sudah terlewati. Kau dan dia bahkan telah menjalin hubungan kembali – _World Cup_ telah menjadi saksi. Kau mengingat jelas setiap detik yang terjadi pada final melawan Argentina yang seolah baru terjadi kemarin – _goal_ itu… semua orang pasti tahu untuk siapa kau mendedikasikannya.

Untuk dia, sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapanmu.

“Apa aku harus mengatakannya, Marco?”

Mengenggam erat _jersey_ itu sekali lagi. Matanya menelusuri dirimu, dan terhenti di sana. dia tersenyum, “Kau tahu betapa aku iri pada Lukas dan Basti saat itu. Mereka tidak tahu tempat –“

“Ah –kau menginginkan momen _selfie_ bersamaku, benar?”

Kemudian ia tertawa cukup keras. Alismu bertaut, apa yang lucu? Kau sempat menoleh pada sekitarmu yang –syukurlah– sedang sepi. Ternyata ia cukup cerdas untuk menghindar dari kamera para media.

“ _You didn’t get my point, selfie-boy.”_

Sebutan macam apa itu. Mendengus sebal, sebenarnya pernyataan itu memang ada benarnya juga. Terang saja kau disebut _selfie-boy_ karena kenyataannya, kau lah orang pertama yang akan mengajak _selfie_ –dan André menjadi korbanmu. Kenapa? Karena Marco pernah menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu, meski terkadang kau malah dijadikan eksperimen olehnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kau pernah mendapati André meminta maaf pada Marco melalui telepon saat kau sedang pura-pura tertidur. Kau tahu Marco sangat marah begitu beberapa fotomu dengan punggawa Chelsea itu tersebar di Instagram –dan foto itu seakan menunjukkan kedekatan kalian berdua.

Oh –posesif.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kalau aku berada di sana, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih daripada itu.”

Lukas dan Bastian. Dua sosok yang mampu mencairkan suasana di Campo Bahia –bersama dengan _catwoman_ mereka. Dua sosok yang entah bagaimana bisa mempertahankan persahabatan mereka. Dua sosok yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui rencanamu untuk bertemu dengan Marco. Lukas –yang terus menerus menggodamu, mengatakan bahwa kau sangat merindukan Marco. Dan Bastian –yang tanpa henti memberimu saran apa yang harus kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan Marco.

Membicarakan kedua orang itu memang takkan ada habisnya. Kisah cinta yang ditutupi oleh persahabatan erat. _Friends with benefit_? Entahlah. Tapi siapapun yang melihat mereka, pasti merasa iri. Marco adalah contohnya. Malam final –apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan– oh astaga, ia bukan membicarakan _selfie_ keduanya. Kau baru mengerti.

“Astaga –“

“Nah, sudah mengerti maksudku, Mario?”

Siapapun yang menonton televise pada saat itu pasti mengerti. Dan kau –sosok yang turut menjadi saksi _‘almost kissing’_ di tengah lapangan itu harusnya juga mengerti. Kau berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan tawa pelanmu, yang kau rasa tak berhasil sama sekali.

“Hahaha –astaga, mereka terlalu banyak membuat momen, Marco, aku hampir lupa yang satu itu.”

Harus kau akui bahwa kau sedikit bersyukur Marco tidak berada di Brazil. Tidak –bukan apa-apa, tapi jika Marco berada di sana, dia pasti akan sangat bersemangat untuk menyaingi _romantisme friends with benefit_ antara Lukas dengan Basti. Karena kau tahu, bahwa Marco sangat keras kepala dan tak mau mengakui kekalahannya.

“Oh ayolah –bisakah kita tidak membicarakan mereka?”

Nada itu berubah. Dan kau melihat keseriusan dalam matanya. Kau paham bahwa ia masih memiliki rasa sesal karena cedera yang ia derita –dan hal itu cukup membuatmu sakit kepala. Selain itu, kau juga tahu bukan hanya karena cedera yang menjadi alasan utamanya, melainkan kamu; sosok yang tak bisa ia jaga selama berada di Campo Bahia.

“Kau tahu aku juga iri pada mereka, Marco,” lirihmu pelan, “Jadi, kapan kau mulai berlatih?”

Dia selangkah mendekatimu dan meraih _jersey_ yang sedari tadi tak kau lepaskan. Nomor 21 tertera jelas di sana, dan ia mengibaskannya pelan.

“Mungkin beberapa minggu sebelum musim dimulai,” Matanya masih terarah pada benda itu, “Aku merindukanmu, Mario.”

Kemudian ia tersenyum yang sekali lagi membuatmu menahan nafas. Kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa –keheningan itu menyelimuti kalian begitu saja. Tak ada siapapun bukan? Takkan ada kamera media, takkan ada para penggemar, takkan ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu kalian di sini.

Menghela nafas, sesaat kemudian kau tersadar bahwa dirimu telah berada dalam pelukannya – _hangat_. Betapa kau juga merindukannya.

“Marco…”

“Sssh…”

Dia menyuruhmu untuk diam. Baiklah. Tentu kau akan melakukannya. Siapa juga yang sudi menghancurkan momen seperti ini –

“Kau mau berkunjung ke Dortmund?”

“Tentu saja.”

Kalian tidak tahu? Oh syukurlah –hembusan angin mungkin mengalahkan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh kamera ponsel yang ia pegang. Siapa? Entahlah. Kau tak tahu dan tidak peduli. Satu hal yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini hanyalah Marco, tidak ada yang lain.

Tahukah kamu bahwa tak jauh dari tempat kalian terdapat dua orang –di mana salah satu dari mereka tertawa kecil sedang yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya?

Tentu tidak.

Tapi kamu tahu bahwa kini kau telah bertemu dengan dia, sosok yang sangat kau rindukan selama berada di Campo Bahia.


	3. Schweinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello for a lot of exams and homeworks! so lads, sorry for the late update. this school-schedule is going crazy -mana chapter ini pendek banget pula.. anyway, enjoy!

Percayakah kau sekarang? Matamu mengerjap berulang kali; tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut atas apa yang kau lihat kini. Harapanmu. Mimpimu. Semua jadi kenyataan hanya dalam beberapa bulan, sekaligus. Benda itu kini berada pada genggamanmu, kau memainkannya pelan dengan kelima jarimu. Oh –ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Apapun itu, kau tetap merasa bahagia.

Kapten. Kau menjadi _seorang kapten_.

“Harusnya aku yang memakai itu, tahu.”

Kemudian kau mendelik pada sosoknya dan meninju lengannya, “Oh –ayolah, _old man_ , kau terlalu tua untuk bermain sepak bola.”

“Begitu juga denganmu.”

“Wajahku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu.”

Kau bisa melihat senyuman kecil itu muncul di wajahnya, meski tangannya bergerak untuk berbalik meninju lenganmu, “Kau ini –“

Dan dia terdiam.

Tadinya kau ingin untuk kembali menatap benda yang menggelantung dalam genggamanmu, untuk melihatnya dan memikirkan sepuluh tahun kebanggaan bagimu untuk membela negara. Kau menghela nafas, mengurungkan niatmu begitu menatap wajah sosok dihadapanmu yang kini tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti.

“ _Mein Hase._ ”

Kau mengulum senyum kecil saat mengatakannya. Kilat matanya mengatakan bahwa ia terkejut, namun wajahnya masih tetap sama. Dia terus seperti itu –tapi kau tak bertanya. Kau selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, begitu pula dengannya. Begitu dan begini –semua mampu kalian rasakan. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan itu sudah termasuk segala sesuatu perasaan aneh di dalamnya. Rasa keingintahuan yang mendalam, melebihi segalanya.

“Karena kau, semua orang memanggilku seperti itu, tahu.” Ujarnya membuatmu tertawa pelan. Bersyukurlah bahwa pertandingan sudah selesai sehingga kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, meski beberapa pasang mata masih terus memperhatikan kalian berdua.

Begitu lekat dalam ingatanmu akan sebuah _tweet_ yang cukup controversial, yang tentu disaksikan jutaan manusia di permukaan bumi ini. Awalnya kau hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang biasa saja, tapi jika melihat apa yang baru saja kalian alami selama sepuluh tahun ini, tidak mungkin bagimu untuk menyampaikannya seperti yang lain.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan? Tentu seorang sepertimu, Lukas Podolski, takkan bisa mengucapkan _Happy Birthday, Schweini_ tanpa ada sebuah kejutan lain. Sangat bukan tipikal seorang Lukas. Sehingga pada saat dia membuka twitter nya, dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan tertawa. Sungguh hadiah kecil yang menyenangkan.

“Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?”

“Hanya jika kau yang melakukannya.”

Sesungguhnya kalimat itu bisa membuatmu tertawa lebih keras, namun pada kenyataannya matamu kembali menatap matanya –tak berniat untuk mengalihkannya. Apa yang salah? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana? Bahkan menurut beberapa pasang mata di sekitar kalian, kalimat itu seringkali terucap dari kalian, sehingga bukan menjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Tapi bagimu, kalimat itu menyiratkan sesuatu.

“Eh –apa aku salah bicara?”

Merasakan tensi yang perlahan berubah, kau tak menghiraukan beberapa dari kalian mulai bangkit dan mengambil handuk kemudian melangkah menuju _shower_ –secara tak langsung meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa namanya.

Bahkan ketika seorang Mario Götze menertawakan ekspresi kalian berdua, kau tetap enggan menghiraukannya. Karena kau tahu bahwa dia memiliki alasan untuk menertawakanmu; adalah kala kalian berdua memotret momen dirinya dengan Marco Reus kemudian mengirimkannya pada sahabatmu di London.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Olivier Giroud yang entah kenapa sangat _kepo_ dengan hubungan antara Mario dengan Marco.

Baiklah. Kau menghela nafas. Mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu berlangsung dan berputar-putar dalam benakmu. Kala sebuah nomor memanggil, membuat ponselmu berdering. Kau yang saat itu sedang bersamanya tak begitu saja mengabaikan panggilan itu. Disempatkan bagimu untuk menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingmu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Namun ia mengerti, ia tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tersenyum kecil begitu dirinya hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahumu.

 

“Halo?”

_“Hai, Lukas! Kau sudah mendapatkan foto mereka belum?”_

“Ya Tuhan, Oli, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi pada mereka?”

Kau tak sadar bahwa dia memperhatikanmu seraya tersenyum kecil. Kejadian pada saat malam hari setelah pertandingan Perancis melawan Jerman di Piala Dunia membuatnya tak lagi harus menutupi apapun. Kalian terbuka, saling terbuka satu sama lain. Berusaha melenyapkan perasaan iri (atau cemburu?) yang pernah terbesit di sudut hatinya. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, senyum yang terpancar di wajahmu adalah alasan kuat baginya untuk tetap bertahan.

_“Bukan aku –astaga, itu Mathieu! Dia tak berhenti menanyakannya padaku. Anak itu membuatku gila, Lukas.”_

Dia bisa mendengarnya. Salahkan ponselmu yang volume suaranya terlalu besar sehingga dia sedikit bertanya-tanya, apa telingamu tak sakit?

“Debuchy? Astaga. Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya. Sampaikan salamku pada Mat, Oli, aku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu kalian.”

_“Dia memang aneh–Mat, dia menyampaikan salam padamu–ya, apa? oh Lukas, salam balik katanya. Nikmati liburanmu, World Champ. You deserved it.”_

“Danke, Oli. Ingat bahwa aku berhutang padamu.”

_“Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu melakukannya. Sampaikan salamku pada Bastian, Lukas.”_

“Ya, aku akan menyampaikannya.”

Kemudian sambungan telepon itu putus begitu saja, menyisakan keheningan yang seringkali menyelimuti kalian berdua. Kau membalikkan tubuhmu padanya, “Oli –“

“Aku sudah tahu, Lukas.”

Sampai saat ini, sejujurnya tidak ada yang aneh. Bagaimana senyumnya saat itu, yang terkesan begitu tulus dan ikhlas, sama sekali tak berubah. Tapi hatimu, hatimu tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda, entah apa namanya.

“ _Mein Hase._ ”

Percayakah kamu sekarang? Bahwa kenyataannya, masih ada hal lain yang membuat terperangah. Hal selain sebuah benda yang ada dalam genggamanmu. Hal lain yang merupakan wujud nyata dari semua yang pernah kau harapkan. Seseorang, yang tak bisa kau pungkiri, mengisi kekosongan dalam hatimu.

“Lukas, aku tidak salah bicara, kan?”

Dan kamu kembali pada dunia nyata. Menyadari bahwa hanya kau dan dia yang tersisa –meski di balik pintu sana pasti banyak lainnya yang menguping pembicaraan kalian. Kau tersenyum. Senyummu, yang menjadi alasan bagi semua orang, terutama baginya, Bastian Schweinsteiger.

“Tidak, Schweini.”

_Aku tahu._

Kamu menggenggam ban kapten itu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Selama sepuluh tahun berlalu, sampai kapanpun, takkan pernah berubah. Dan saat ini pula, kau percaya.

_Aku menyukainya._


End file.
